von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Champ de Mars
Von Reisende. G. J. C. Kiesewetter. Fünf und dreißigster Brief. Paris. Das Marsfeld. Das Marsfeld (Champ de Mars), was in der neuern und neuesten Geschichte Frankreichs eine so wichtige Rolle spielt, liegt am westlichen Ende der Stadt, auf dem linken Ufer der Seine. Es ist von ungeheurer Größe, und hat die Form eines Oblongi *); die eine kürzere Seite stößt an den Fluß, und grade auf ihre Mitte sieht die Marsbrücke (ehemalige Pont de Jena), welche zu einem angefangenen Pallast führt, der für den [[Napoleon Franz Bonaparte|König von Rom]] bestimmt war; die derselben gegenüber liegende Seite, wird durch ein großes Gebäude begrenzt, welches ehemals zur Kriegsschule für 500 arme junge Edelleute diente, und deshalb auch noch jetzt Ecole militaire genannt wird, ob es gleich in den letzten Jahren unter Napoleon Caserne für einen Theil der Garde ward *). Die mit korinthischen Säulen verzierte Hauptseite, der Giebel, die auf der Balustrade stehenden Bildsäulen und der Dom des Gebäudes, geben ihm ein nicht unangenehmes architectonisches Ansehen; allein wegen des ungeheuren Platzes der vor ihm liegt, verschwindet es ganz. Die beiden langen Seiten des Platzes sind mit Gräben eingefaßt, welche inwendig mit Mauerwerk bekleidet sind: diese Gräben sind sowohl auf der innern als äußern Seite mit zwei Reihen großer Bäume bepflanzt. Vom Invalidenhause führt eine Allee zu dem Platze. : *) Es ist 2700 Fuß lang und 900 Fuß breit, wobei aber die vier Reihen Bäume, deren weiter unter Erwähnung geschehen wird, nicht mitgerechnet sind. Der Exerzierplatz im Thiergarten bei Berlin ist 1800 Fuß lang und ungefähr 400 breit; also noch lange nicht ein Drittheil des Marsfeldes. : *) Ludwig XVIII. hat das Hotel seiner alter Bestimmung, weshalb es Ludwig XV. 1751 aufführen ließ, zurückgegeben. Diejenigen armen jungen Edelleute, deren Väter im Dienst des Vaterlandes gestorben, haben ein näheres Recht zur Aufnahme in dieses Institut, in welchem sie auf Kosten des Staats erzogen und unterrichtet werden. Das Marsfeld in Rom war ein großes weites Feld, auf welchem die obrigkeitlichen Personen gewählt wurden, und die jungen Römer sich in den Waffen übten; es war dem Kriegsgotte geweiht, entweder der Kriegsübungen wegen, die hier angestellt wurden, oder in Beziehung auf die Wahl der Obrigkeiten, weil Mars als Vater des Romulus, diese Stadt und ihre glückliche Verwaltung besonders in Schutz genommen hatte. Bei den Franken war das Marsfeld gleichfalls ein weites Feld, wo jeder Herr sich den ersten März mit seinem Contingent einfinden mußte, wo der König an diesem Tage eine allgemeine Heerschau hielt und das Volk seine Stimme über wichtige Angelegenheiten des Staats, z. b. Krieg und Frieden gab. Pipin (Sec. 8) verlegte die Versammlung auf den Mai, man giebt als Ursach an, weil die Franken mehr Reiterei hielten, und das fortgerückte Jahr mehr Nahrung für die Pferde darbot. Seitdem hieß die Versammlung das Maifeld. Unter den Kapetingern hörte es ganz auf. In der neuern Geschichte Frankreichs ward das Marsfeld zuerst im Jahr 1790 merkwürdig. Die Zeitereignisse und mehrere von den verschiedenen Partheien angewandte Mittel hatten eine fast völlige Auflösung des französischen Heeres herbeigeführt; eine neue bewaffnete Macht, die Nationalgarden, hatte sich gebildet, und war oft mit dem besoldeten Heer im Gegensatz; die eifrigen Patrioten fürchteten, daß die Linientruppen der Freiheit schädlich werden könnten, und waren also darauf bedacht, beide Truppen zusammen zu vereinen. In den Provinzen waren in mehreren Städten Vereinigungen (Föderationen) zwischen den Linientruppen und Nationalgarden geschlossen, und so der obwaltende Zwist gehoben worden. Der König ließ durch seinen [[Jean-Frédéric de La Tour du Pin Gouvernet|Kriegsminister Latour-Dupin]] der Nationalversammlung seine Billigung dieser Vereinigung kund thun; [[Jean-Sylvain Bailly|'Bailly', Maire von Paris]], hatte an der Spitze der Municipalität die Nationalversammlung ersucht, durch ein Decret diese Vereinigung feierlich zu authorisiren; und so beschloß denn die Versammlung, es sollte den 13ten Juli, als am Jahrestage der vom Volke eroberten Bastille, auf dem Marsfelde bei Paris ein allgemeines Bundesfest für ganz Frankreich feierlich begangen werden, dessen Zweck dahin ginge, alle Franzosen durch Annahme der neuen Constitution fest zu vereinen. Ein Decret verordnete, daß von jedem hundert der Communen sich sechs Mann nach dem Hauptort des Districts begeben, und daß hier auf zwei hundert ein Mann erwählt werden sollte, um als Deputirte nach Paris zu diesem Bundesfest zu gehen, und man rechnete, daß auf diese Weise sich 60,000 bewafnete Deputirte einfinden würden; ferner sollte jegliches Armeekorps einen Offizier, einen Unteroffizier und vier Soldaten zu dieser Feierlichkeiten senden. Dies Decret ward am 7ten Juni abgefaßt, und man machte sogleich Anstalten das Marsfeld zu dem Feste einzurichten. An dem Orte, wo jetzt die neue steinerne Brücke über die Seine zum Marsfelde führt, ward eine Schiffbrücke geschlagen, und über ihr gelangte man zu einem Triumphbogen, der den Eingang auf das Marsfeld eröffnete und der Kriegsschule gegenüber stand. An der entgegengesetzten Seite, vor der Façade der Kriegsschule, ward eine große, weite, schön verzierte bedeckte Gallerie errichtet, in welcher der König, sein Gefolge und die Nationalversammlung ihrer Sitz nehmen sollten. An den beiden längern Seiten des Platzes wurden amphitheatralische Rasensitze für die Zuschauer bereitet, und in der Mitte des Platzes erhob sich auf einem 25 Fuß hohen Säulenstuhl ein Altar, der mit passenden Inschriften versehen war, und zu dem mehrere Stufen führten; am Fuß desselben lag das Modell der zerstörten Bastille. 12,000 Arbeiter waren täglich beschäftigt alles ins Werk zu richten; plötzlich verbreitet sich die Nachricht, es stehe zu fürchten, daß die Arbeiten auf dem Bundesfeld, (diesen Namen erhielt das Marsfeld damals) nicht zur gehörigen Zeit würden beendigt seyn können; dies bewegt mehrere andere nicht bezahlte Personen, den Arbeitern zu helfen; dieser Gedanke verbreitet sich weiter, und wie ein Wirbelwind ergreift die Pariser die Wuth, auf dem Marsfelde zu arbeiten. Die seltsamsten Scenen werden hier aufgeführt. Zünfte, Corporationen, Gesellschaften erscheinen in bunten Gemisch um thätig zu seyn; vor ihnen her werden, von kriegerischer Musik begleitet, Fahnen getragen, deren Inschriften zum Theil den damaligen Volksgeist aussprechen. Auf der Fahne der Fleischer ist ein großes Messer mit der Inschrift: Ihr Aristokraten zittert; auf der der Kohlenträger liest man: Wir sind nur schwarz von außen, aber die Pfaffen sind durch und durch schwarz; auf der der Buchdrucker: Die Buchdruckerei ist der erste Fackel der Freiheit *). Die benachbarten Ortschaften erscheinen den Maire an ihrer Spitze. Im grellsten Gegensatz stehen die mannigfaltigen Personen, welche Einheit des Zwecks hier versammelt; Mönche und Lustdirnen, Rauchfangkehrer und Friseurs, Nonnen und galante junge Stutzer, Herzoginnen und Fischweiber, Herren und ihre Diener, Kinder und Greise; lustige Gesänge erschallen überall; selbst der Carthäuser spricht nicht sein dumpfes memento mori, sondern stimmt in das fröhliche Ah! ça ira, ça ira, ein. Auch Ludwig XVI. erscheint, der König in der Mitte seines exaltirten Volks, und füllt einen Schubkarren mit Erde; jauchzend erschallt aus Aller Munde: Es lebe der König. -- Unglücklicher Ludwig, du grubst hier dein eigenes Grab! -- Und dieselben Pariser in deren Mitte vor wenigen Monaten blutdürstige Tiger mit teuflischem Jauchzen scheuslichen Menschenmord übten, wo Tausende mit wildem Gebrüll â la lanterne, à la lanterne, den Tod ihrer Mitbürger ohne vorhergegangenen Urtheilsspruch forderten; wo wenige Monate nachher Verhaftete in Massen auf gut kannibalisch hingewürgt wurden, eben diese Pariser waren hier fröhliche, freudige Menschen, die von dem Phantom der Freiheit (was ihnen nie in der Wirklichkeit zu Theil ward), über sich selbst erhoben, keines äußern polizeilichen Zwanges bedurften, um die Gesetze des äußern Rechts zu befolgen. Endlich erschien der Bundestag, eine halbe Million Menschen erfüllten die Sitze, mehrere Stunden dauerte der Zug, welcher aus 50,000 Staatsbürgern bestand; am Altar des Vaterlandes stieg Weihrauchdampf empor; die Banner der Eintracht, welche die [[Paris|Stadt Paris]] den 83 Abtheilungen Frankreichs geschenkt, in der Mitte derselben die Oriflamme, wehten um denselben; der [[Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord|Bischof von Autun]] und sechszig Priester in weißer Kleidung hielten ein feierliches Hochamt und weihten die Fahnen *). Darauf erfolgte der Bundeseid, unter dem Donner des Geschützes schwuren die Autoritäten, die Nationalversammlung und die Abgeordneten, im Namen aller Franzosen: der Nation, dem Gesetze und dem Könige; der König: der Nation und der Constitution unverbrüchliche Treue; die unzählbare Menge stimmte ein: Ich schwöre es, -- und jubelnd erscholl: Es lebe die Nation! es lebe der König; aber, gleich als sey es Vorzeichen des Himmels, kalte Regenschauer erregten Fieberschütteln, und der stürmende Wind verwehte die Eidesschwüre und das Lebe hoch! *) -- Doch noch in demselben Jahre sollte das Marsfeld, jetzt der Ort der Nationaleintracht und der jubelnden Freude, ein anderes Schauspiel darstellen. Im August brach zu Nancy ein Aufruhr aus, an dem Bürger und Soldaten in wilder Wuth theilnahmen; alle Bemühung ihn gütlich beizulegen war vergeblich, man mußte sich der bewaffneten Macht bedienen, und die Ruhe ward da nur erst wieder hergestellt, als Blut in Strömen geflossen war **). So ward denn am 21ten September auf dem Felde der Eintracht eine feierliche Todtenmesse denen gehalten, die ihr Leben geopfert, um wilden Bürgerzwist Einhalt zu thun. Das Amphitheater war mit schwarzem Tuch überzogen; auf dem Altar waren Trophäen mit Flor umhüllt aufgerichtet, ihn umgaben mit Flor behängte Fahnen, und Pappeln und Zipressen waren rund um den- denselben gepflanzt; an den Ecken brannten Trauerfackeln; und der Bischof und seine sechszig Priester stimmten Todtengesänge an. Tiefe Stille herrschte, und nach geendeter Seelenmesse besprengten die Abgeordneten der Nationalversammlung das errichtete Denkmal mit Weihwasser. -- Dumpf und still kehrten die hunderttausende der Zuschauer in ihre Wohnungen zurück; sie war geöfnet die Grabeshöle, die in ihren unermeßlichen Schlund eine zahllose Menge verschlingen sollte, und jeder bebte im Innern vor dem Gähnen des offenen blutigen Schlundes. -- Aber auch an sich selbst sollten die Pariser erfahren, daß hier nicht Eintracht gesäet war. Ungefähr ein Jahr nachher zogen große Haufen nach demselben Altar, an welchem sie dem Könige den Treueid geleistet; statt des Bildes des Stifters der christlichen Religion, die Bruderliebe lehrt, vor dem das feierliche Hochamt gehalten wurde, hatte sie Robespierre's Bildniß gesetzt, und vor demselben unterzeichneten sie eine Vorstellung an die Nationalversammlung, in welcher sie darauf drangen, daß dieser König und seine Dynastie, weil er entfliehen wollen, abgesetzt würde. Dieses Verlangen war den Beschlüssen der Nationalversammlung entgegen, und sie mußte also die Zusammenrottungen als Meuterei betrachten. Alle versuche diese drohenden Zusammenkünfte aufzulösen, waren vergeblich; immer ungestümer ward das auf dem Marsfeld versammelte Volk, schon waren an dem Bundesaltar, wo man friedliche Eintracht beschworen, Köpfe unschuldig gemordeter Mitbürger aufgesteckt *), da befahl die Nationalversammlung der Municipalität von Paris dem Unwesen mit gewaffneter Hand zu steuern, und Gewalt mit Gewalt zu vertreiben. La Fayette rückte daher mit der unter seinem Befehl stehenden Nationalgarde auf das Marsfeld, vor ihnen ging der ganze Gemeinderath von Paris, den [[Jean-Sylvain Bailly|Maire Bailly]] an der Spitze; man versuchte vergeblich durch Zureden, den stürmischen Haufen zum Auseinandergehen zu bewegen, das Volk bestieg die zum Bundesfeste des vorigen Jahres erhöhten Sitze, und schoß auf die anrückende Garde und warf sie mit Steinen; da proclamirte Bailly das Martialgesetz; an dem Altar, wo im verwichenen Jahr die Oriflamme wehte, ward die rothe Blutfahne aufgesteckt, die Lärmkanone ward gelöset, und als auch dies den Pöbel nicht zur Ruhe brachte, einer aus demselben sogar auf la Fayettte seine geladene Flinte anlegte, da ließ dieser von der Nationalgarde Feuer geben. Hier auf dem Eintrachtsfelde standen also Bürger gegen Bürger im blutigen Kampf. Das Marsfeld sollte den Wechsel der Gesinnungen der Pariser und den Widerstreit der Parteien, ins klarste Licht setzen. Vierzig Soldaten des Schweizerregiments Chateauvieux, welche im [[Affäre von Nancy|Aufruhr zu Nancy]] Bürgerblut vergossen hatten, zu dessen Sühne die oben beschriebene Todtenfeier statt fand, waren zur Galeerenstrafe verurtheilt, aber durch einen Beschluß der Nationalversammlung wieder losgelassen worden; diese Meuterer kamen im April 1792 nach Paris, die Jakobiner erhoben sie zu Märtyrern der Freiheit, und veranstalteten ihnen zu Ehren ein großes Fest auf dem Marsfelde; allein nur die eifrigen Jakobiner und ihre Anhänger aus der gemeinsten Volksklasse nahmen Theil an dessen Feier. Auf einem Wagen von zwanzig Pferden gezogen, stand eine aus Pappe gemalte Statue der Freiheit, die hin und her schwankte; ihr folgte der Zug mit Fahnen voll Inschriften und Sinnbildern, und am Altar des Vaterlandes, wo Trauerkerzen für die rechtlichen Bürger gebrannt, welche zu Nancy im Kampf für die Gesetze gegen die Aufrührer gefallen, brannten Freudenfeuer zu Ehren ihrer Mörder; diesen zu Ehren stiegen Weihrauchswolken da dampfend auf, wo der Priester zur Sühne der unschuldig Gemordeten, das Rauchfaß schwang, und laute Jubelgesänge zum Lobe für die Mörder erschallten an dem Orte, wo dumpfe Trauerlieder für die Gemordeten gesungen waren. So feierte denn auch hier in diesem Jahr Ludwig XVI. zum letzten Mal das Bundesfest. Es hatte diese Feier nicht den Glanz der herzlichen Theilnahme, den die innige, wenn gleich aus Täuschung entstandene, Liebe und Hofnung zur bürgerlichen Freiheit, im Jahr 1790 erzeugte; nicht Enthusiasmus erwärmte mehr die Herzen, sondern Parteiwuth, zu hellen Flammen angefacht, erhitzte die Gemüther; und wenn bei der ersten Feier die Erhabenheit des Gegenstandes, selbst den niedrigern Pöbel veredelte und ihn zum Volk stempelte, so mischte sich jetzt der Pöbel drohend und gebietend unter das Volk, und machte den bessern Theil desselben vor der Zukunft zittern. Ludwig XVI. und die Mitglieder der Nationalversammlung schwuren am Altar des Vaterlandes der Constitution Treue; mit welchem Herzen mußte der unglückliche Monarch diesen Eid leisten, er, der wenige Wochen vorher, in seinem Pallast, den Beschimpfungen des ausgelassensten Pöbels preis gegeben war, der ihn zwang die rothe Freiheitsmütze aufzusetzen, und der Königin in seiner Wuth den Tod drohte; mit welchem Herzen schwuren ihn der größte Theil der Nationalversammlung, die schon darauf bedacht war, die Constitution und den Thron umzustoßen, und wenige Wochen darauf ihr Vorhaben ins Werk setzte. -- Dem Geist des Augenblicks, der im Innern wild auflodernden Zwietracht sollte das Fest entsprechen; unfern des Altars, war ein Baum errichtet mit den Wappen der Fürsten, welche man für die Feinde Frankreichs erklärt hatte, und mit den Wappen der vornehmsten adlichen französischen Familien; ein Scheiterhaufen von dürrem Holz war um den Baum errichtet, der Präsident der Nationalversammlung zündete mit einer Fackel den Holzstoß an, helllodernd schlug die Flamme empor, und es entstand eine Feuersäule, die lange Jahre blutig über Europa leuchtete, und die erst mit dem [[Brand von Moskau|Brande von Moskau]] zu erlöschen anfing. Als ich im Jahr 1804 das Marsfeld sahe, waren Altar und Sitze verfallen, der Name Bundesfeld war vergessen, wie auch schon längst der Zweck der Feierlichkeit, wodurch es denselben erhalten hatte, vergessen worden war; es diente zuweilen zu größern militairischen Uebungen; die gewöhnliche Heerschau hielt Napoleon auf dem Carrouselplatz. Im Jahre 1814 sahe ich den [[Alexander I. (Russland)|Kaiser Alexander]] auf eben diesem Platz seine Truppen mustern; Napoleons unbebändigter Ehrgeitz, seine wilde Wuth, sein übereiltes Streben, seine blinde Halsstarrigkeit hatten die, welche er unter den Mauern von Moskau geschlagen, als Sieger nach seiner Hauptstadt geführt. Und welch ein Gegensatz, in Rücksicht des Charakters und der Zwecke, von Alexander und Napoleon! Welch ein Gegensatz von dem Betragen der auf höchste Civilisirung Anspruch machenden Franzosen in Moskau, und dem der Russen, die sie verächtlich zu den Barbaren zählten, in Paris! -- Eine Welt von Fehlern führte Napoleon wieder zurück; nach feierlich geleistetem Schwur des Königs und seiner Prinzen, im Rath der Gemeinen, für die von ihm gegebene Constitutionsakte, wenn es gälte, zu sterben, entflohen Alle denselben Tag noch nach Brüssel, und Napoleon setzte sich im Besitz der Herrschaft. Er und seine Anhänger bedienten sich jeglichen Kunstgriffs um ihn auf dem Thron zu befestigen; geleugnet konnte nicht werden, daß auch er die von ihm gegebenen und beschwornen Constitutionen umgeworfen oder durchlöchert; daß er mit den Worten der Freiheit, des Volkswillens, der Gerechtigkeit ein lächerliches, lästerndes Gespött getrieben; aber der alte Sünder erschien als reuig: Erfahrung habe ihn von seinen Irrthümern zurückgebracht, er wolle gern sich seiner angemaßten Uebermacht entäußern, und dem Volke zurückgeben, was ihm gebühre *), da ordnete er denn auf dem Marsfelde ein Maifeld an, und wollte wo möglich jenen Enthusiasmus zurückberufen, der bei der Feier des Bundesfestes im Jahr 1790 auf diesem Platze sich äußerte; zum Marsfeld wäre es wohl zu spät gewesen, auch klang Maifeld friedlicher, und der reuige Sünder wollte auch gern Frieden mit jedermann, selbst mit den Engländern. Am ersten Juni ward das Maifeld gehalten. In der Mitte des großen Platzes war ein Altar errichtet, und um diesen ein zirkelförmiges Amphitheater gebaut, dessen Sitze ungefähr funfzehn tausend Menschen fassen konnten; ein Drittheil dieses Zirkels war offen und diente zum Eingang, und dieser Oefnung gegenüber stand in der Reihe der Sitze selbst, in der Mitte der kaiserliche Thron; außerhalb des Amphitheaters aber auf der Seite der Oefnung, einige hundert Schritt von demselben, war ein anderer Thron für Napoleon errichtet, von welchem er alles übersehen und von allen gesehen werden konnte. Unter dem Donner der Kanonen langte er mit seinen drei Brüdern Lucian, Joseph und Hieronymus, alle vier in römischer Tracht, über welche sie Sammtmäntel trugen (der von Napoleon war purpur, die der andern weiß); ihre Hüte waren aufgeschlagen und mit wankenden federn geschmückt. Jauchzend empfing ihn die Menge, und er nahm seinen Platz auf den im Amphitheater befindlichen Thron. Der [[Jean de Dieu-Raymond de Boisgelin de Cucé|Bischof von Tours]] hielt am Altar ein feierliches Hochamt; darauf stellte der Erzkanzler dem Kaiser den Central-Ausschuß der Wahlkollegien, ungefähr aus 500 Personen bestehend, vor, und diese nahmen auf den Stufen des Thrones ihren Platz; einer derselben sagte dem Kaiser: das französische Volk rufe ihn wieder auf den Thron, ein neuer Grundvertrag bestehe jetzt zwischen beiden; die Nation wolle weder Feudalsystem, noch privilegirte Stände, und sie wolle unter seiner Anführung sich denen mit aller Macht widersetzen, die sie hindern wollten, unter seiner kräftigen Regierung zu stehen. Der Erzkanzler erklärte, daß die neue Zusatzakte zu den Constitutionen mit einer weit überwiegenden Stimmenmehrheit angenommen worden, und der oberste Wappenherold publicirte dies dem Volk; jetzt unterzeichnete Napoleon die Bekanntmachungsakte der Constitution, und hielt sitzend und mit bedecktem Haupt eine rede, in welcher er seine treue Anhänglichkeit an das französische Volk pries, sich mit dem König Codrus (freilich nicht ganz passend, denn der starb fürs Vaterlande) verglich, die gekränkte Nationalehre zu schützen versprach und zum Kriege aufforderte; darauf schwur er die Constitution des Landes zu beobachten und beobachten zu lassen, auf das aufgeschlagene Evangelienbuch, was ihm der Großallmosenier vorhielt; der Erzkanzler schwur auf der untersten Stufe des Thrones: Gehorsam der Constitution und Treue dem Kaiser; die ganze Versammlung rief: Wir schwören es *). Darauf ward ein feierliches Te Deum gesungen, und die Mitglieder des Centralausschusses gingen auf ihre Sitze zurück. Nach geendigtem Gesang kamen die Repräsentanten der Wahlkollegien,um vom Kaiser die Adler zu empfangen; er vertheilte deren drei, einen für die Nationalgarde in den Departements, einen für die Soldaten der Land- und einen für die der Seemacht. Diese Adler wurden vor der Austheilung durch die drei Minister des Innern, des Krieges- und des Seewesens gehalten. Bei der Ueberreichung stand Napoleon auf der ersten Stufe seines Throns, hatte den kaiserlichen Mantel zurückgeschlagen und sprach: "Soldaten von der Nationalgarde des Reichs, Soldaten von der Land- und Seemacht! Ich vertraue Euch den Adler und die unter ihm wehende dreifarbige Nationalfahne an. Schwöret, denselben mit Eurem Blute gegen die Feinde des Vaterlandes und des Throns zu vertheidigen; schwört, daß er Euch überall zum Vereinigungspunkt dienen soll." -- Die Anwesenden schrieen: Wir schwören es. -- Nun begab sich Napoleon zu dem andern Thron, und überreichte, als Oberster der Pariser Nationalgarde und als Chef der Kaisergarde, dem Chef des Seinedepartements und den Commandeurs der Kaisergarde, mit einer ähnlichen Rede, ihre Adler, und diese leisteten gleichfalls den Schwur der Treue; darauf ließ er die Truppen und Nationalgarden vor sich vorbei defiliren, womit die Feierlichkeit schloß, und er mit seinem Gefolge nach den Thuilerien zurückkehrte. Die nächste wichtige Scene, welche auf diesem Marsfelde spielte, war auch eine Fahnenweihe, aber die des preußischen zweiten und dritten Armeekorps. Sie geschahe den 3ten September 1815. Die preußischen in Paris anwesenden Truppen hatten sich auf das Marsfeld begeben, die Unteroffiziere der Garden trugen die für die verschiedenen Regimenter und Bataillone bestimmten Fahnen; der König von Preußen und seine hohen Bundesgenossen mit ihrer ganzen Generalität waren gegenwärtig; nach Kriegssitte hielt ein Feldprediger hinter mehreren auf einander gesetzten Trommeln eine der Feierlichkeit angemessene Rede, und segnete sodann unter dem Donner des Geschützes die neuen Fahnen ein; die Corps empfingen dieselben und marschirten damit vor dem Könige vorüber, [[Alexander I. (Russland)|Kaiser Alexander]] an der Spitze des preußischen Regiments, das seinen Namen trägt. -- Eine sehr einfache Feierlichkeit, ohne theatralischen Pomp; und man erschrickt, wenn man bedenkt, welch ein kleiner Zeitraum jene beiden, dem Zweck nach so grell entgegengesetzten Festlichkeiten, von einander trennte! -- Endlich, so war auch am 18ten Oktober 1815 das Marsfeld der Ort einer Feier, die uns Deutschen ewig theuer bleiben wird; die deutschen Truppen, die in Paris und in den umliegenden Gegenden sich befanden, feierten hier das Dankfest für die [[Schlacht von Leipzig|Rettungsschlacht bei Leipzig]], am Jahrestage derselben. Die Preußischen Truppen unter dem Befahl des [[Friedrich Wilhelm Bülow von Dennewitz|General Bülow Grafen von Dennewitz]], die einst vor den Thoren Berlins den übermüthigen Gegnern eine blutige Niederlage beibrachten, zogen mit lauter kriegerischer Musik auf das Marsfeld, und mit ihnen alle andere deutschen Truppen, die hier standen. Der preußische Feldherr hielt eine glänzende Heerschau in Gegenwart Wellesley, 1. Duke of Wellington|[Wellingtons]; ein preußischer Feldprediger sprach eine Rede, die zum Dank gegen Gott ermahnte, der des deutschen Volkes Anstrengungen gesegnet und es von fremder Sklaverei befreit; unter dem Donner der Kanonen, der bis zu dem Schlosse der Thuilerien herüberscholl, wo sonst Europas Tyrann wohnte, sang man in deutscher Zunge: "Herr Gott Dich loben wir," und ein lautes: Lebe hoch! erscholl dem König von Preußen, der unter Deutschlands Fürsten der erste war, der, dem Wink der Vorsehung folgend, und den laut ausgesprochenen Wunsch seines edlen Volkes erfüllend, sein und seines Hauses Existenz muthig aufs Spiel setzte, und seine Getreuen dem Tyrannen muthvoll entgegenführte; der auch da sich auf seine gerechte Sache und auf sein edles Volk verließ, als in den blutigen [[Schlacht von Großgörschen|Schlachten von Lützen]] und Bautzen das Glück ihm noch nicht lächelte, und standhaft sein Ohr verschloß, als ihm bis an die böhmische Grenze getrieben, der betrügerische Feind Frieden bot. -- Quellen und Literatur. *Reise durch einen Theil Deutschlands, der Schweiz, Italiens und der südlichen Frankreichs nach Paris. Erinnerungen aus den denkwürdigen Jahren 1813, 1814 und 1815. Von J. G. C. Kiesewetter, Doktor und Professor der Philosophie. Berlin, 1816. Bei Duncker und Humblot. Kategorie:Paris